The ABC's Of Barden
by allievamp
Summary: F/F/F Beca, Chloe, Aubrey. What if Becca had never met Jesse? Jesse never went to the same college so they never met causing them to never date. Why is no one showing interest in Beca? What do Chloe and Aubrey have to do with it? Why did the first person to ask her out cancel a week later because of conflicts? Who knows but I do know that the three Bellas are Triple Treble.


F/F/F Beca, Chloe, Aubrey. What if Becca had never met Jesse? Jesse never went to the same college so they never met causing them to never date. Why is no one showing interest in Beca? What do Chloe and Aubrey have to do with it? Why did the first person to ask her out cancel a week later because of conflicts? Who knows but I do know that the three Bellas are Triple Treble.

Beca's POV

I was frustrated because every time I liked someone and they liked me back a few days later they change their mind. I mean seriously. What the hell? Whatever, maybe I should just hook up with someone. I am just so horny. I hadn't been laid in 2months. The Bella's practice wasn't helping either. Stacy was always touching me and making it worse. She had offered but I wasn't interested. Maybe I would take her up on her offer this time. I walked to Bella's practice only to see the banes of my existence. Aubrey and Chloe in all of their stupid hotness and sex appeal. I mean seriously why do they get to be the sexiest people ever. Stupid hot people. I was muttering to myself when they walked over to me. For practice I had decided to wear a pair of black jean booty shorts with my red converse low tops. I had on my black and red "Don't Call Me Princess I'm A Shieldmaiden" flowy tank top on. I was wearing my red Soul headphones connected to my phone. I was listening to my newest mix to figure out what was missing. I just couldn't place my finger on it. "Becs what are you wearing?" Chloe asked in a strange voice while Aubrey looked at me with her eye twitching. "Comfortable clothes. You said wear comfortable clothes. These are my comfort clothes." I said slightly pouting. "O-o-ok" Chloe stuttered out. She was looking at me while Aubrey continued with the staring and eye twitch thing. "Aubrey!" Chloe snapped her out of the trance she was in. She just nodded once before walking into the back room. Chloe followed her. They were probably going to figure out something about practice. I walked over to Stacie. I had decided to take her up on her offer. She was hot and I was horny. So I was going to do it. "Hey Stace!?" I called out to her. "Yeah Sexy?" I grabbed her wrist and walked to where we would be out of ear shot of the other Bellas. "Does your offer still stand?" "For you? Always." She smirked at me. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was nice but that was it. But it would work. I kissed her back before we broke apart at hearing a door near us open. As the door opened I took two steps back then Aubrey and Chloe emerged from the door. Aubrey was really tense while Chloe looked sad. I wonder what their issue is. I walked to the main floor area then sat down. Aubrey started talking about the show. She said she was excited and how we were doing great but that we couldn't start slacking now. I soon droned her out to stare at her and Chloe who was standing next her. I felt the other Bellas start to move to the practice area so I did the same. Aubrey called Stacie to her. They were talking and at one point it looked like arguing. Soon Stacie nodded then walked back to the practice section and started to practice while she scowled at everyone. After finishing the practice for the day everyone started to pack up. "Becs we need you to stay after for a minute." Chloe said this to me. I sighed but nodded. It took a while for everyone to leave and I accidently fell asleep. I felt someone pick me up but all I did was cuddle into them closer before falling back asleep. After about three hours I woke. I found myself in a bed I didn't know. I freaked out until I saw pictures on the wall of Chloe and Aubrey. I figured that I was at their apartment. I noticed I was no longer in my shorts and tank top but in a long short sleeved T-shirt. It rested at the middle of my thighs. I frowned but then shrugged. Chloe has seen it all before. I leave the extremely comfortable bed then leave the room. I find Aubrey and Chloe on the couch whispering to each other. I can only hear tiny bits every few seconds. "She…Cute…Love…Ours…Please…Need…Kiss…" I cleared my throat to get their attention. The girls jumped then looked at me in surprise. "Becs your up. We weren't sure when you would be so we just brought you back here." "It's ok. Whomever that bed belonged to she is lucky. That is some of the best sleep I have gotten in a while." I noticed Chloe and Aubrey had changed into a pair of boy shorts with half shirts on. My eyes darkened with lust. I knew they were the sexiest women I would ever meet. Chloe walked over to me seeing my head drop so I could hide my eyes. "Fuck they are both so sexy. I would give so much for just one night with either one." Chloe gasped then Aubrey did too. I realized I said that aloud and started to freak. I felt Chloe's hand on my face causing me to meet her eyes. Aubrey was right next to me then I felt Chloe's lips on mine. I immediately responded. I moaned into her mouth pulling myself closer. I felt a second set of hands start caressing my shoulders while a pair of lips kissed my neck. I knew it was Aubrey so all I could do was moan even louder. They pulled back for a moment. "Beca, We want you to be ours. Would you be willing to date the both of us? Chloe and I have been wanting to ask you since the day we met but we couldn't figure out if you even saw us like that. We know you do now. Please say yes." Aubrey asked fervently. I smiled in pure joy as I heard what she said. "Yes. I will date the both of you. I have liked both of you also since the day we met. So again yes I will date you." They both beamed at me before Chloe kissed me again before pulling away. Aubrey turned my face towards her then kissed me. I moaned into her mouth at the feel of her lips. Chloe started tugging on the shirt to pull it off of me. I pulled away for a second. "Chlo, Bree, Take me to bed." I told them before I kissed Aubrey with all of my passion for the two of them. Bree Picked me up causing me to wrap my legs around her waist. Chlo walked to the bedroom before stripping herself. I was thrown on the bed before Bree covered my body with hers.

 **A/N: So I decided to put up the "special" scene another day so I could possibly have people leave me some love in my reviews. I don't own Pitch Perfect but if I did I would make ABC happen. Gahhh Such attractive people. I give internet brownies for reviews. Brownies for everyone YAYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
